In A Birthday Party
by Skipper Belmont
Summary: What will Skipper do as a surprise present for Marlene in her birthday? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decide to write this story while writing 'A  
Hurted Heart', cuz suddenly this idea comes to my  
mind! I hope you'll like it! =D

In A Birthday Party

"what's the result, Kowalski?" ask Skipper.  
"positive, Skipper. Tomorrow is her birthday." said  
Kowalski, stares the screen in front of him.  
They four are in Alice's office, trying to find some data  
about Marlene in the computer.  
"so that's why she's very happy... But, why she doesn't  
tell us?" ask Skipper.  
"sometimes people can be very happy when receiving  
a surprise present from someone who they love!" said  
Private, cheerfully.  
It's been a secret between them, that Skipper has a  
crush with Marlene. But they still don't sure about  
Marlene's feeling to him.  
"but... I'm not a romantic person! I don't know about  
what kind of present that I must give to her!" said  
Skipper.  
Kowalski reads his clipboard. "we can make a surprise  
party for her. It is, or -"  
"yes! A party! A dance party!" said Private, spiritfully.  
Skipper raises an eyebrow.  
"that's a romantic thing! And you can ask her to dance,  
and..." Private stops talking, realized about the other's  
gaze to him. "yeah, still too young to talk about that."  
said him, facedrops.  
Skipper chucks. "but that's a good idea. Good job,  
Private." said him, and they four do a high five.  
"let's make the plan!"

-The next morning-

Marlene just wakes up when Private comes.  
"good morning, Marlene!" said Private, tries to hold a  
giggle.  
Marlene stares him oddly.  
"well..." said Private, and he slaps himself. Marlene  
raises her eyebrow.  
"want to walk around the zoo?" ask Private.  
Marlene knows something is going on - especially  
because today is her birthday. But she smiles.  
"let's go." said her.  
They both walk out from the cave, and Skipper,  
Kowalski, and Rico jump out from the sewwer hole.  
"our time is only 30 minutes! We have to fast!" order  
Skipper. He pushes away table, chairs, and the rugs.  
Kowalski quickly measure the room. Rico coughs red  
canvases and a big stereo.

-25 minutes later...-

"Hi, Marlene!"  
Marlene turns around and find Skipper. "Hello, Skipper!"  
said her.  
Skipper winks to Private, and with that Private slides  
back to otter habitat.  
"am I need to carry you to your habitat?" ask Skipper,  
smiles.  
Marlene chucks. "let's go."  
When they arrive and walk into her cave, suddenly jive  
music is turned on.  
"ladies and gentlemen... Welcome to Marlene's  
birthday party!" said Maurice, on the stage.  
Marlene stares around her. In the cave, there are the  
lemurs, the penguins, Darla, and Doris. The cave is  
decorated with red and green canvases, with red  
flashlights.  
"oh my God, that's so cool! Thanks, Skipper!" said her,  
and she hugs him. "where do you know about my  
birthday?"  
Skipper blushes, but he hugs back. "someone was very  
happy yesterday" said him.  
"alright. Once again, thanks, Skipper. It means so much  
for me." said her.  
Skipper smiles. "your welcome, Marlene."  
Kowalski enter the dance floor with Doris. Maurice do  
the same with Darla. Rico, of course, with his doll.  
Private sings a Spain song on the stage. Julien - with a  
facepalm - dances with the only one who wants to be  
his partner, Mort.  
"would you enter the dance floor with me, my  
princess?" ask Skipper, knelts in front of her.  
Marlene blushes. "of course, my prince." said her. She  
holds his flipper and they enter the dance floor.  
Suddenly the jive music stops. Everyone walk away  
from the dance floor - Rico must throw Julien away  
first. Now there are only they two on the dance floor.  
"is there something wrong?" ask Marlene, worried.  
Skipper chucks. "no. Nothing wrong" said him.  
The stereo makes a rock-dance music. Private starts  
singing a song.

Long ago  
Just like a hearse you died to get in again  
We are so far from you

Skipper puts his left flipper at Marlene's hips. His right  
flipper holds her left paw and lifts it straight to the  
side. She puts her right paw around his neck.

Burning on  
Just like a match you start to incinerate

Skipper steps to the right quickly, and Marlene follows  
him. They are stepping, making a round shape.

The lives of the people you knew  
And what's the worst to take  
From every heart you break  
Just like a blade you stake

Skipper releases his hold on Marlene's hips and she  
slides away with still holding his right flipper.

And I've been holding on  
Tonight

She pull herself back to Skipper. Skipper catches her  
bridal style.

What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Skipper stares her deep into her eyes. She stares back.  
They both smiles and continue their dance. Marlene  
stands up and puts her paw on Skipper's neck again,  
and Skipper puts back his flipper on Marlene's hips.  
They're spinning around the dance floor, with a smile  
to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Till finally the song is ended. The audience are  
clapping, and Rico is whistling so hard.  
"are we that good?" ask Marlene, half joking.  
"yes, we are that good." said Skipper.  
She hugs him. "thank you so much, Skipper. This is the biggest surprise along my birthday history."  
"your welcome, Marlene. And you have to thanking Private too, this is his idea." said him.  
"really? But still, I didn't expect that you can be this romantic"  
"sometimes I can be romantic for someone that I love." said him, blushes.  
She blushes too. "do you mean... that... you like me?"  
Skipper nods.  
Another music turned on. It's 6/8 Blues. The audience start entering the dance floor again, doing a slow dance.  
"let's join them." said Marlene, smiles.  
They're hugging and stepping slowly to the right, and back to the left. Following the music.  
Marlene lays her head on Skipper's chest.  
"so... How's your feeling about me?" ask Skipper.  
"guess it." said her. And with that she lifts her head and kisses his beak passionately. Skipper smiles and kisses back passionately too.  
Now he doesn't doubts Marlene's feeling anymore.

The End

A/N: sorry cuz I didn't type the song completely, but I type this story through my cellphone and I'm pretty tired.  
Disclaimer: the characters from The Penguins of Madagascar are property of Nickelodeon and DreamWorks. The song is titled Helena, and it's property of My Chemical Romance.

Please review!


End file.
